Dead Red Roses in the Vase
by The Lantern
Summary: A series of drabbles centric on the characters of DN Angel. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. Children in Grownup's Clothes

_In the light of the sun, is there anyone? Oh it has begun...  
Oh dear you look so lost, eyes are red and tears are shed,  
This world you must've crossed... you said..._

You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...

Essential and appealed, carry all your thoughts across  
An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you  
You said...

You don't know me, you don't even care,  
You don't know me, you don't wear my chains...

She said I think I'll go to Boston...  
I think I'll start a new life,  
I think I'll start it over, where no one knows my name,  
I'll get out of California, I'm tired of the weather,  
I think I'll get a lover and fly em out to Spain...  
I think I'll go to Boston,  
I think that I'm just tired  
I think I need a new town, to leave this all behind...  
I think I need a sunrise, I'm tired of the sunset,  
I hear it's nice in the Summer, some snow would be nice...  
Boston... where no one knows my name...

_Augustana _

"You don't know me." Low, trembling, child-like amber hues averted to the sky.

"And if you did, you wouldn't care." The sun shone brightly above, the clouds thundered, water slipping down.

Once cold blue eyes stared, eyes closing, Hikari curse huh?

More like Hikari orphan, lost and angry…just like him.

Just grown-up children, that is all they are, forced into roles that children weren't meant to play, dressed up in strangers' clothes and pushed on stage.

His slender, frigid, arms slipped briefly about the fallen angel's waist, finding comfort in the sculpture's embrace, as misguided as it was.

Hesitantly, detachedly, a marble chin rested on his head, alabaster limbs encasing the frailer being.

Because even devils cry.

And even sometimes you can't find it in you to fight.

Then it was gone, and they took their places once more, the ice hunter, cold and merciless, and his host, soulless and detached.

Children in grown-up's clothes.


	2. A Death Wish

_I can't believe the news today  
Oh, I can't close my eyes and make it go away  
How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
Tonight, we can be as one tonight_

Broken bottles under children's feet  
And bodies strewn across the dead end street  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up  
Puts my back up against the wall

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?

And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die, yeah

I wipe the tears from your eyes  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your tears away  
(Tonight, tonight)  
I wipe your bloodshot eyes  
(Tonight, tonight)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(The real battle just begun)  
Sunday, bloody Sunday  
(To claim the victory Jesus won on...)

Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday

_Pillar_

Violet eyes closed in contemplation, as he listens to his sibling cry, scream, all silently, as though a ghost, not heard nor seen by the mortal gaze.

And he thinks, back to before, if there was before, when he could smile and laugh and pour love into everything without restraint, without having to distant himself from the loss.

Before Rika, before the Niwa, just him and Krad, two halves of one whole.

And for once he weeps, for his brother, for his life, for the Hikari, for his host, for the world and everyone around him.

And as his tamer pleads and questions, his weeping subsided, into the façade he kept up so well.

If there was no one else to be strong, to lean on, then he'd have to be the one, to hold everything up, but still….

Sometimes he couldn't help but wish for death.


	3. Don't You?

**Prompt: **_"You understand. With eyes wide open behind fluttering lids. Glossy and unfocused-_  
_Fixated on one and a million things. The world is at your fingertips, in the same moment it is gone."- Sleep and its Subsequent Dreaming_

The bed is frigid and your muscles are sore. The window shows signs of frost, and you dare not open the door. Snow is not your favorite element. In fact, it could quite frankly be the one you least like. Between that and the humid heat brought with summer, you never really know what to do with yourself. So you hole yourself up in your room alone...it's uncanny.

_**He**_ says you're too pale. Sickly, almost. Well, isn't it _so_ nice that _**He**_ finally decided to care? Didn't you want _**His**_ friendship just _that_ badly? You had thought as much, back before that- that _mistake_. Oh yes Satoshi, what a smart boy you are, choosing the enemy over yourself-your "curse." Humanity offered such temptation and you fell, violently.

Passion had never been your forte. You have a hard time summoning the fire to fuel your relationship with _**Him**_. Stuck going through the motions, a false smile, an amused stare, it's hard to be normal. After going through everything, your curse, the fight, the loss of your father and the disappearance mother. You want to be normal.

Don't you?

You close your eyes and roll back over, falling back into the abyss.

_Don't you Satoshi-sama?_


	4. Lost Without You

**Prompt:** "_Beautiful bleeding sinner_

_His halo hangs at his throat…Soaked with wine and water_

_Unseeing and all knowing…swirling depths of pitying gray" Hearken the Warning_

I watch you.

Quick glances here and there, and you're curiously unaware.

Your hair once vibrant and unruly is now dully tamed

It scares me, a little.

Once you were my husband, my lover…but no longer.

You don't care for us anymore.

Your son is merely a duty.

Your wife a burden.

I suppose I should have seen it coming.

Your thirst for knowledge, lust for magic, it's a toxic mix.

I should have know, a similar scene is painted throughout my family history.

Oh Kosuke, how I wish I could save you.

But it's far too late.

For the both of you.

My husband and my son…oh gods, what am I to do?

Darling, I'm lost without you.


	5. Mother

**Prompt:** _"__You're toeing the line Writing the guide Sneer at the rules Glance to the side…We're running scared Routines that bind us That has kept us sane Are slowly falling away…" Mounting Explosion_

_Mother…_

Mother I need you.

I-I need you so badly.

I can't help him. I can't help anyone. I'm not what he thought I was.

Satoshi doesn't want me. Mother, he's dying.

_Mother…_

Mother please help me.

I can't seem to make it through.

Riku doesn't trust me. She says it was a phase.

She says I'm not the same.

She doesn't believe me no matter how much I scream. Mother she's leaving.

_Mother…_

Mother I'm afraid.

I see that he's fading.

He's being swept away. He was never there, but it doesn't make the hurt lessen at all.

Father doesn't love me. Mother, he's gone.

_Mother…_

Mother I understand now.

I know why you did this.

You were so caught up in me, in everything, but we didn't stop to see. You were drowning.

Mother you left me. Mother, I'm sorry.

Mother…I love you.


End file.
